Abstract: The next generation of science and health care professionals will need to understand the foundational concepts of physics. While textbooks play a critical role in science learning, these books are not designed to meet the diverse learning needs of students in today?s classrooms. Unfortunately, science textbooks assume a one-size-fits-all approach to learning. Because of this problem, teachers spend substantial time outside of the classroom locating and adapting texts to support students who are learning English, students who read below grade level, and students with learning disabilities. The proposed Fast-Track project seeks to address the limitations of current physical science textbooks and to revolutionize reading with interactive texts. Transforming the learning process, SquidBooks makes texts flexible by offering digital texts at different difficulty levels with embedded language support to create a personalized reading experience, optimizing both learning and engagement. In particular, the project will support ELL students and students unable to read at their grade level. Because science textbooks are often written 3 to 5 years above the intended grade level, it is almost impossible for students with emerging and intermediate English reading skills to comprehend and learn from traditional science books. The Phase I project includes 3 aims: translating NGSS-aligned force and motion (NGSS PS2A) content into Spanish (Aim 1); designing and developing science learning games (Aim 2); and conducting user testing with students and teachers (Aim 3). The Phase II project will have 3 aims, including creating content in both English and Spanish to address 9 additional NGSS standards (Aim 4); designing, developing, and testing improved software features (Aim 5); developing educator resources and conducting user testing with students and teachers (Aim 6). Successful completion of the proposed project will create knowledge about disciplinary textual processing and adaptive learning technologies and will support students who have historically been marginalized from STEM fields, especially students with low reading achievement and ELL students. In turn, this project will enhance and diversify the STEM and health care fields.